Verdad o Reto con Bleach (Cross-Over con South Park)
by Black The Hollow In Nightmares
Summary: Ambos personajes fueron secuestrados y son esforzados a responder preguntas y retos. ¡Entren y diviertanse!
1. Chapter 1

**_¡Hola de vuelta! Hoy vengo con raro Cross-Over de mi anime favorito y mi programa de TV también favorita (Bleach y South Park) Lo se combinación rara XD. Bueno se me ocurrió hacer este Fic,porque amo este tipo de Fics en las que dejas retos y que sea de su agrado._**

**_Disclamer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece sino a Tite Kubo y Matt Stone & Trey Parker._**

**_Y sin mas que decir les dejo el Fic. _**

* * *

En un lugar desconocido varias personas comenzaron a despertar de un extraño sueño antes de venir en aquel lugar desolado.

**Ichigo: **¿Donde estamos?-Dijo mientras se levantaba y buscando la salida-.

**Rukia: **Ichigo,tenemos que estar en alerta y tampoco se muy bien donde estamos-Dijo mientras que este la ayudaba a levantarse-Pero al parecer que la puerta de salida esta cerrada-Decía señalando la mencionada puerta,que estaba con un montón de cadenas,para evitar que se abra-.

**Renji: **¿Soy yo o cai en algo suave?

**Rukia:** ¿No sera que estas arriba de mi Nii-Chan?-Dijo casi molesta y con una ceja levantada-.

Renji la miro confundido,pero después se dio cuenta de que estaba arriba de su capitán.

**Renji:** Capitán,perdóneme,no sabia que estaba arriba suyo.

**Ichigo: **¿Todos están aquí?-Pregunto-.

**Todos:** Si-Dijeron-.

De la nada aparece un portal oscuro y en ella,caen dos adolescentes,una era de cabello largo atada con dos coletas y la otra una castaña de pelo castaño largo.

**?: **¡Ufff! Menos mal que no hemos caído como los que están aquí.

**?:** Si y ademas tienes suerte de que no hemos caído de cara al suelo.

**Ichigo: **¿Y quienes son ustedes?-Pregunto con una ceja levantada-.

**?:** Es bueno que me lo preguntes yo soy Sofi.

**?: **Y yo soy su hermana,Miki.

Todos corren a abrazarlas.

**Orihime:**¡Miki! ¿Ustedes fueron,quienes nos habían invitado aquella fiesta divertida?-Ambas adolescentes afirman con la cabeza-.

**Kon:** De mi a pesar la pelinegra es linda y sexy-Corre hacia a ella,pero recibe un golpe de la castaña-.

**Miki:** Si te acercas a ella,te mueres.

**Rukia:** ¿Ustedes fueron quienes nos trajeron aquí?

**Sofi: **Bueno a decir verdad,la respuesta es si y ya veo que en estos momentos va a parecer.

Todos la miran extrañados,el suelo comienza a temblar y aparece un buzón con una carta adentro.

**Miki:** Justo a tiempo,nuestra creadora nos mando una carta y dice asi:

_**¡Hola! Para los que no me conocen,soy Dark y yo soy quien creo a Sofi y Miki.**_

_**Bueno el motivo por la que están aquí,porque que pasaría si sus fans los torturan,así que me pareció buena idea.**_

_**He de aquí,tengo una lista de quienes van participar de este tortuoso juego llamado "Verdad o Reto":**_

_**"Todos y tambien incluyendo a los Vizards y los Espadas"**_

Los mencionados caen al suelo de cara.

**Todos:**...

**Sofi:** Creo que eso debió doler...

**Miki: **Tampoco son los únicos,aquí,vendrán otros personajes.

**Todos: **¿Quienes?

**Sofi: **Lo dice aquí:

**_También_**_** vendrán los personajes de SP,que son:**_

_**Stan,Kyle,Kenny,Eric,Wendy,Bebe,Craig,Los goticos,Token,Clyde,Thomas,Tweek,Kevin,Butters,,Red y el resto.**_

Aparecen los mencionados y tambien caen al suelo.

**Stan:** ¡Ouch! ¡Eso dolió!

**Kyle:** Dímelo a mi,tuve suerte de no caer encima del puto gordo.

**Cartman:** ¡A mi no me digas gordo,puto judío!

**Kyle:** ¡Cállate hijo de puta!

**Ichigo:**-Hacia Rukia-Me pregunto de donde aprendieron a hablar de esa forma.

**Rukia:** Si.

**Kenny:**-Se acerca a Orihime-Oye preciosa ¿Quieres hacer un tiro con Tammy y tu?

**Stan y Kyle:** ¡KENNY!

**Ichigo:**-Con una vena en la cien-Maldito...-Sale corriendo con hacia a el y le parte en dos con su Zampakto-.

**Stan:** ¡Oh dios mio! ¡Ha matado a Kenny!

**Kyle:** ¡Hijo de puta!

**Ichigo:**-Volviendo hacia a Stan y Kyle-¿Como me llamaron?

**Sofi:** Oigan paren,ellos son los personajes de SP y Kenny muere siempre y Kyle siempre maldice cuando se muere.

**Todos:**...

**Miki:** Bueno dejen retos y verdades.

**Sofi:** ¡Nos vemos la próxima!

* * *

_**Bueno he de aquí mi primer Cross-Over.**_

_**Dejen retos y verdades.**_

_**CHAO!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡Hola de vuelta! Aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo,espero que les guste.**_

_**Como he dicho antes,ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.**_

_**¡Disfruten!**_

* * *

Vemos como todos estaban durmiendo en el suelo,excepto la chica de cabellos negros,quien en su mano tenia un megáfono.

**Sofi: **¡TODO EL MUNDO ARRIBA!-Grita muy feliz,haciendo que los demás se sobresalten-.

**Rukia:** ¿¡Que le pasa a esta loca?!

**Miki:** ¡OYE! ¡NO LE LLAMES LOCA A MI HERMANA!

**Stan:** ¡Dejen de gritar,putas!

Ambas se callaron y se miraron con mucha que Stan,solo mira a Sofi.

**Sofi:** ¡Uff! Gracias Stan.

Antes de que los demás sigan protestando,el suelo comenzó a temblar,pero mas fuerte que la ultima vez,en eso aparece un buzón color azul y adentro tiene cartas.

**Miki: **Es el correo de los Fans.

**Todos: **?

**Sofi: **Se los dijimos ayer "Los Fans les envían cartas con retos o verdades"

**Craig: **¡Oh!

Sofi se acerca al buzon y toma la primera carta.

**Sofi:** Nos enviaron nueve,la primera es de **Moon Skin:**

**ahhh xD muy bueno!  
este reto es mas que obvio y quiero saber que siente ichigo por rukia -y que no le saque e.e yo quiero ichiruki o saco mi zampakutou y parto a ichigo en gajitos cual mandarina!-  
Espero el siguiente capi! jajaja los chicos de south park xD jajajaj yo amo a kenny xD pobre xD**

**Sofi: **¡Gracias por comentar!

Ichigo y Rukia se miran entre si y se sonrojan.

**Ichigo: **¡No! ¡Claro que no,yo jamas sentiría algo por esa enana!

**Rukia: **¡Yo por este cerebrado!

**Miki:** Se comportan al igual que nosotras.

**Sofi:** A veces.

**Kenny: **Gracias por tu palabra,yo me muero y nunca voy a misa.

**Cartman:** Marica.

**Sofi: **Bien la primera ya esta,la segunda es de** Yuliheth Luan:**

**Esta muy buena la idea. Me gustaria aparecer y dejarles un reto a byakuya y soi fon ya que al ser los capitanes mas frios me gustaria que ****isieran****cosas divertidas y que pierdan la cabesa con algo.**

**Saludos desde Venezuela.**

**Att: Yuliheth Luan**

**Miki:** ¡Bien comencemos!

**Sofi:** Yo por un momento,pensé que nadie iba a conocer a los de SP.

Byakuya y Soi-Fon se miran entre si,se sientan el piso y comienzan a beber Sake y comienzan a bailar como locos y decir chistes entre ellos.Y terminan tirados en el suelo.

**Miki:** Eso si que fue...raro.

**Todos:**-Afirman con la cabeza-.

**Miki:** La tercera es de **HaruhiKuchiki22:**

**Esta super tu idea. Umm... ¿un reto?**  
**Byakuya-taichou-san, Soi Fon-taichou, Toushiro-kun e Ichigo-chan que tal si hacen un concurso de chistes claro con los comentarios de nuestros amigos de SP. Me pareceria divertido. xd**

***Una carta cae sobre la cabeza de la pelinegra***

**Sofi:** Dice Dark que gracias por comentar y que bueno que te guste la idea.

Los primeros en subir al escenario son Ichigo y Toushiro.

**Ichigo): **

**Eeeee**

**Y es un putón, ay que puta es, que además de puta es un gran zorrón, es un gran putón, es un súper gran zorrón el mayor putón que nunca ví...**

**(Toushiro):**

**¡Cierra la puta boca,Ichigo!**

**(Ichigo):**

**El lunes un putón, el martes un putón, toda la semana es un putón, pero el domingo cambia la cosa porque es un súper mega gran putón!**

**Vamos cantar conmigo!**

**(Ichigo y el resto):**

**Quien conoce a la mamá de Kyle , sabe que es un gran putón..**

**La la la la la...un súper mega gran putón**

**¡PUTA! ¡PUTA! ¡PUTA! ¡PUTA!**

**¡Es un gran putón!**

**...**

**(Todos):**

**Yeah!**

**...**

**(Ichigo):**

**Todo esto es culpa de la puta gorda de tu madre!**

**(Se canta la canción en Chino,Frances,Holandes y Idioma Africano)**

**(Ichigo):**

**Quien conoce a la mamá de Kyle sabe que es un gran putón..**

**Laralaralralralal**

**Hay que ver que puta es...**

**¡PUTA! ¡PUTA! ¡PUTA! ¡PUTA!**

**¡Es un gran putón, es un putón, super gran putón..!**

**¡Lo digo en serio, su mama, es un putón..! ¡Un gran putón!**

**¡Ay que PUTÓN de mamaaaa!**

**¡YEAH!**

Todos aplauden y silaban a la vez.

**Los otros:**-Rincón emo-No tenemos una idea,ganan ellos.

**Los dos:** ¡SI!

**Miki: **La tercera es de** One Minute:**

**Hola! A todos y aquí van mis retos:**

**1-Wendy: Te gusta todavía Stan? A pesar que el te vomite?**

**2-Craig: Saca el dedo del medio a Ichigo por matar a Kenny!**

**3- Kira: Vístete de Mysterion.**

**4- Wendy y Rukia: Que tal un beso?**

**5- Bebe: Eres puta?**

**6- Chicos de Bleach: Creen que Bebe es mas atractiva que Matsumoto?**

**7-Ichigo y Kenny: Intercambien de ropa!**

**Es todo!**

**Bye!**

**Wendy: **¡Claro que si!-Abraza a Stan-.

Kira se va a al vestuario y regresa vestido como Mysterion.

Rukia con mucha dificultad se agacha,besa a Wendy y ambas se van al baño a vomitar.

**Bebe:** No,solo tengo problemas.

**Chicos:** Matsumoto.

**Bebe:**-Se enoja-.

Ichigo y Kenny se dirigen al vestidor y dentro de horas,ambos regresan,Ichigo vestido como Kenny y Kenny como Ichigo.

**Todos:** ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

**Sofi:** La quita es de **Moon Light:**

**Soy nueva en esto! Y amo este tipo de Fics:**

**1-Tokenn: Que sentiste cuando Cartman te disparo?**

**2-Wendy: A mi caes bien al igual que Bebe.**

**3-Bebe: Cual de las chicas de ahí te hace sentir celosa? **

**4-Kyle y Ichigo,Zangetsu y Cartman: Cambien de roles y hagan "Cosas"?**

**5-Kenny: Viola a alguna de las chicas de ahi.**

**6-Dark: Amo tus Fics!**

**Adios!**

**Token: **¡Que se vaya a la mierda!

**Wendy:** Gracias,que bueno que alguien me entienda.

**Bebe:** Las de pelo naranja-Señalando a Matsumoto y Orihime-.

Kyle,Ichigo,Zangetsu y Cartman,quienes regresan del vesturario.

**Ichigo (Kyle):** ¡Callate,culon!

**Zangetsu (Cartman): **¡A mi no me llames culon,judío de mierda!

**Cartman y Kyle: **?

Kenny arrastra a Orihime hacia a la habitación oscura y se escuchan gemidos de parte de salir Ichigo,lo parte en cuatro partes y muere.

**Sofi: **Dark no esta aquí,pero agradece que te guste sus historias.

**Miki: La sexta es de SOFIA787:  
**

**1-Reto a Ichigo a vestirse de chica.**

**2-Kenny ¿Quieres mucho a Karen?**

**3-Butters ¿Amas a Kenny?**

**4- Todos los personajes de Bleach: Ahora de Disfrazarse de los de South Park!**

**5- Roxana: Tus Fics son geniales!**

Todas las chicas,sonríen siniestras,Ichigo traga saliva y comienzan a vestirlo a la fuerza,cuando terminan,Ichigo se sonroja y todos se ríen.

**Ichigo: **Los odio a todos.

**Kenny:**-Abrazando a su hermana-Claro que si.

**Butters:**-Sonrojado-Si.

Todos se van al vestuario,después regresan,vestidos.

**Ichigo (Kenny),Renji (Kyle),Zangetsu (Cartman), Byakuya (Stan), Rukia (Wendy), Orihime (Red), Matsumoto (Bebe), Toushiro (Token),Kira (Butters), Aizen (Clyde), Yachiru (Millie),Kempachi (Daimen),Momo (Esther),Karin (Kevin),Yuzu (Annie)y etc.**

**Miki: **La septima es de** OrihimexRukia XD:**

**Hola! Soy también nueva en esto,asi que aqui van mis retos:**

**1-Stan: Amas a Kyle?**

**2-Levanten la mano,quienes odian a al culon de Cartman!**

**3-Roxana y Ichigo: Peleen entre ustedes!**

**4-Rukia: Sientes algo por Ichigo?**

**5-Craig: Te gusta Tweek?**

**6-Orihime y Rukia: Besense!**

**7-Kyle: Quien te gusta? (No acepto un nadie)**

**8-Roxana: Tenes novio? (No es por mi sino,por alguien de por ahi,me dijo que te preguntaba)**

**9-Orihime: Te gusta Ichigo?**

**10-Cartman: Que se siente ser el mas gordo?**

**11-Kenny: Beshito con Butters!**

**12-Dark: Que personaje de ahi te gusta?**

**13-Grimmjow y Ichigo: Beshito!**

**Stan:**-Jugando con sus dedos-Pues si,mas o menos.

**Todos:**-Levantan la mano-.

**Cartman:** ¡Maricas!

**Sofi:** Lo siento pero Dark,no esta disponible,pero puedes dejar este reto cuando le avisemos.

**Rukia:** ¡Dije que no!

**Craig:** ¡Claro que si! Es solo mio.

Orihime con asco besa a Rukia y los chicos sufren de una hemorragia nasal.

**Kyle:** N-No me gusta nadie...bueno es Stan.

**Miki:** No ella no tiene novio,pero ya no esta interesada.

**Orihime:**-Sonrojada-Si.

**Cartman:** ¡Que no soy gordo,soy fuertecito!

Kenny toma de la cintura a Butters y se separan sonrojados.

**Una carta cae sobre Miki.**

**Miki:** Dice que su personaje favorito es Kenny y Ichigo.

Grimmjow con asco besa a Ichigo,quien se va al baño a vomitar.

**Sofi:** La octava es de **Gaabii:**

**Hola! Soy nueva en esto y amo tambien este tipo de Fics:**

**1-Craig: Besa a Tweek!**

**2-Kenny: Muerete!**

**3-Orihime: Eres lesbiana?**

**4-Grimmjow: Viola a Ichigo!**

Craig toma de la cara a Tweek y lo besa.

Kenny toma una pistola y se vuela la cabeza.

**Orihime:** N-No.

Grimmjow arrastra a Ichigo,hacia a al cuarto oscuro y se escuchan gemidos.

**Sofi: **La ultima (Todos festejan) es de **Rolling:**

Hola! Amo este tipo de Fics! Y aqui van mis retos/preguntas:

**1-Orhime: ¿Te gusta alguien de ahi?**

**2-Rukia:-La misma pregunta de Orihime-.**

**3-Butters: ¡Eres muy Kawaii! **

**4-Kenny: ¡Eres muy lindo a pesar de que seas un pervertido!**

**5-Stan y Kyle: ¡Besense!**

**6-Cartman: ¡Eres genial!**

**7-Wendy: ¿Eres puta?**

**Orihime: **Ichigo.

**Rukia:** Nadie.

**Butters:** ¡Gracias!

**Chicas:**-Sangrado nasal-.

**Kenny:** ¡Gracias!

Stan toma de la cara a Kyle,lo besa y se separan sonrojados.

**Cartman:**-Poniéndose lentes negros- Bitch Please, I'm Eric Cartman.

**Todos:** e.e

**Wendy:** ¡NO!

**Miki:** Bueno es todo.

**Sofi:** Sigan dejando reviews.

* * *

**Bueno,aquí el segundo capitulo,sigan dejando reviews.**

**Hasta la proxima.**

**Bye! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

_**¡Hola! Aqui les traigo el capitulo 3. ¡Espero que les guste!**_

_**Disclamer: Como he dicho antes,ninguno de los personajes me pertence,ojala si lo fuera,los chicos de SP se juntarian con su propia pareja los OC's si me pertencen.**_

_**Y sin mas que decir les dejo el capitulo y que lo disfruten.**_

_**¡Adios!**_

* * *

Todos estaban aburridos,Ichigo y Kenny se peleaban,Stan y Kyle conversaban,las chicas contemplaban lo "Kawaii" de Butters.Y Kevin jugaba a la Guerra De Las Galaxias junto con Uryuu.Y el resto dormia en el suelo.

En ese momento aparecen Sofi y Miki al caer en un agujero negro.

**Ichigo:** ¿Adonde fueron?

**Sofi:** Pues nada,solo fuimos a ver a nuestra creadora y lo unico que vimos es que estaba dormida en su escritorio.

Todos comienzan a reir.

**Miki:** Jeje lo se fue tan gracioso.

El suelo comienza a temblar y aparece el buzon de cartas.

**Sofi:** Ichigo,tu leeras la primera carta.

**Ichigo:** ¿Yo?

**Miki:** Pues claro,idiota-Le da la carta-.

**Ichigo:** La primera es de **Yuliheth Luan:**

**Reto a ichigo y rukia a bailar un tango con bestuario y todo. Y a byakuya y soi fon los reto a bailar una cancion muy bobido. Y a todos los demas bailen la macarena.**  
**Suerte con los retos bay bay chicas.**

**Miki: **¡Gracias por comentar una vez mas! :D

Ichigo y Rukia se dirigen al vestidor,dentro de unas cuantas horas,Rukia aparece con un vestido negro con lentejuelas y tacones altos,que obiamente la hace dificil para caminar y Ichigo con un traje negro.

La musica comienza a sonar,ambos comienzan a bailar,con mucha dificultad,Ichigo por un accidente el pisa el pie a Rukia,quien se quejaba de dolor,minutos mas tarde,le pisa el otro pie y recibe un golpe de parte de comienzan a reir hasta caer al suelo.

Byakuya y Soi-Fon se ponen en posicion,la musica comienza a sonar,tambien con muy poca dificultad,cuando finaliza caen al suelo por el cansancio.

**Miki:** ¡A bailar!

Todos comienzan a bailar la Macarena.**(Es una de mis canciones favoritas XD)**

**Sofi: **Bien continuemos,la segunda es de **shinigamiblack:**

**Aaa! Me facina. Bien mis retos:  
-renji q sientes x rukia?  
-ichigo,eres celoso cuando alguien esta cerca de Rukia?  
-toshiro juega con las delanteras de matsumoto  
-grimmjow(eres super sexi) dile algo pervertido a rukia  
-ulquiorra viola a orihime  
-Byakuya renji ichigo beso (te amo byakuya!)  
-ichigo,rukia...beban sake a morir y hagan ...ajam...**

**Esto pendiente de tu historia xfa no me dejes con las ganas!**

**Renji:**-Desviando la mirada-¡Claro que no!

**Ichigo:** Por segunda vez ¡No siento nada por ella!

Toshiro con cara de verguenza,comienza a jugar con las delanteras de Matsumoto,quien lo golpea en la cabeza.

**Matsumoto:** ¡Capitan como se le ocurre! ¡Acaso es un pervertdo!

**Toshiro:** ¡MATSUMOTO!

Grimmjow se acerca a Rukia,le susurra en el oido,esta se pone totalmente roja como un tomate y le pega un puñetazo.

**Miki:** No quiero saber lo que le dijo...

**Sofi:** Ni yo.

Ulquiorra suspira,toma a Orihime,la arratsra hasta el cuerto osucro,comienzan a escucharse gemidos y otros ambos salen y Orihime sale con la cara roja y traumada.

**Miki:** Mejor no pregunto lo que paso ahi dentro.

Los tres con asco comienzan a besarse,las chicas babean y sangran de la nariz,despues los tres se van al baño a cepillarse los dientes.

Ichigo (Acaba de regresar del baño) y junto con Rukia,comienzan a beber y ambos se quedan borrachos,todos comienzan a festejar como locos,bebiendo y cuando todo finaliza,se quedan dormidos.

**Sofi:** La tercera es de **ichiruki4evereve:**

**Wiiiii! Jajajaja me quede sin sangre (hemorragia nasal)...ichigo y grimmjow...dios ese beso mmm deliciosa (no soy pervertida).**  
**En fin maravilloso fanfic lo ame y lo seguire amando si actualizas yaaa!**  
**Bueno...buajajabuajaja...aprovechando q puedo hacer que los chicos de bleach y south park deben hacer lo que yo quiero jejeje...**  
**Kenny:imita a kempachi...antes de que te mate!XD**  
**Byakuya:porque no llevas a Soi fong,Matsumoto,Nell a lo oscuro y buen...**  
**Todos los d south park violen a los de bleach**  
**Rukia:provoca a todos los chicos en especial a MI AMOR ICHIGO (t lo presto)**  
**Yachiru:besa apacionadamente a shiro-chan.**  
**Grimmjow y Byakuya: sean stripper durant todo el cap**

**Miki: **Claro,nos alegra de que te guste el Fic y Dark siempre estara disponible,asi que no te preocupes.

**Todos:**-Tragan saliva sobre lo que dijo la lectora-.

Kenny ya vestido como Kempach comienza a imitarlo,de forma horrenda,que luego termino con la cabeza partida en dos.

**Stan:** ¡Dios mio! ¡Ha matado a Kenny!

**Kyle:** ¡Hijo de...-Miki le tapa la boca-.

Byakuya tan solo con un suspiro,arrastra a a Matsumoto,Nell y Soi-Fon al cuarto oscuro,dentro de tres horas,las tres salen completamente sonrojadas y traumadas.

Todos los de SP arrastran los de Bleach al cuarto oscuro,se podian escuchar ruidos fuertes,despues todos salen con ropa y cabello desordenado,super sonrojados.

**Rukia y Ichigo:** ¿Eh? No entendemos.

**Miki:** Bueno creo que este reto no se podra realizar por que no entiende muy bien lo que pide.

Yachiru besa a Toshiro,quien se separa sin sentimientos,solamente se va al baño a lavarse la boca

**Yachiru:** No fue para tanto u.u

**Grimmjow y Byakuya:**-Aceptan el reto-.

**Sofi:** La ultima es de** NeNe:**

**ichigo besa a orihime como si fuera lo ultimo que pudieses hacer en este mundo, y luego cuéntanos que se sintió *.***

Ichigo toma de la cara a Orihime,la besa y ambos se separan sonrojados.

**Miki:** Bueno,es todo.

**Sofi:** ¡Sigan dejando reviews!

* * *

_**Espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo :D**_

_**Dejen reviews.**_

_**¡Nos vemos!**_


End file.
